


Midnight Escapade

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Mind Games [2]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Max and Maria Bashing, Mind Games Series, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Unconventional Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? There was supposed to be a plot? Well damn, I guess I screwed that one up. You’ll just have to live with gratuitous smut. I’m far too lazy to go back and find a plot for this one. Between the Lines aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Escapade

Liz flopped on her back restlessly and stared at the tent roof with aggravation, her sleeping bag rustling against the nylon siding as she desperately sought sleep and failing miserably due to the snoring woman three feet away. Pressing an exasperated hand to gritty eyes, she gave an annoyed grunt when the blonde broke her discordant symphony long enough to mumble incoherently and drool on her pillow before nuzzling it and recommencing her thunderous rumbling. 

Casting an evil glance over at her so-called best friend, she wondered that if she grabbed one of her socks and gagged her, would she notice or simply continue to sleep on completely oblivious that she sounded like a herd of buffalo stampeding. Michael must sleep like the dead. She couldn’t imagine that he could have shared a tent with her for a year and a half otherwise. Hurricane Deluca never seemed a more apt name.

It was just her and Maria left in the tent as Isabel, disgusted with the other girl, had grabbed her pillow and sleeping bag and stomped off to bed down in the van. Or so she said, Liz smirked knowingly. She didn’t know whom the other woman thought she was fooling considering that not long after her hasty exit she heard a familiar rustling as someone evacuated the boys’ tent and a stocky silhouette headed the same direction. Good for them, Isabel and Kyle deserved a little happiness given everything that happened.

Her frustration didn’t stem from Maria’s snoring alone, however; it was also wrapped up in the tall tawny-haired alien that held her trapped against a tree earlier, intent on finishing another of their little mental escapades in the physical realm. And it seemed like he was going to make good on his promise when they heard a slight rustle in the brush and jumped apart just in time to see Maria stumble to the bathroom blindly. 

Breathing harshly, they fed her some line about Michael not wanting her to walk in the dark by herself and slunk back to the camp to have dinner, both bedding down for the night agitated and very much unfulfilled.

Sighing heavily, she threw her sleeping bag back and pushed herself up, giving up on the pretense of sleep. There was no way she was going to get any rest in that tent. Grabbing a blanket, she hastily unzipped the door and slipped out quietly, zipping it back up and headed for the lake. Maybe after a walk, she’d be tired enough that she could curl up and catch a catnap on the shore. Hell, the sidewalk would be preferable to her current accommodations.

Liz padded out of the camp with light, quick steps, trying to be as quiet as possible so she didn’t wake Max and Michael. Although, Michael she wouldn’t mind. Max on the other hand, she really wasn’t in the mood to listen to another his lectures or worse a declaration of his misguided affections. Maria she didn’t worry about. World War III could commence in her tent and she would probably rub her face briefly and flop back over without even flinching. Her snoring would drown the noise out.

Inhaling the crisp, pine-scented air, she quickly made her way over to the trail to the lake and sighed as the nighttime symphony of crickets and wild life filled the balmy, late summer air, glad that the warm night made a sweater unnecessary. Not that she would have gone back to retrieve one had it been cooler. She’d rather walk over hot coals than chance alerting anyone of her abdication.

Continuing over the pebbled path, she quickly grew distracted, dreading the impending move in the next couple days when Max grew antsy and paranoid and dragged them onto the next leg of this never-ending three-ring circus that had become her life. She couldn’t help wondering how the hell she was going to make it through another three-day journey with flower child, the ice princess and her monk, not to mention the wanna-be savior. 

Although, with that neat little trick of Michael’s, those long hours in the van could be very interesting. Maybe if she learned to harness her own powers… 

Inhaling sharply, she squirmed as she thought about how his power rode over her, whimpering in the back of her throat as her blood heated, a burning ache settling in her loins. Damn him, she was supposed to be finding peace on this walk, not wondering what it feel like to have his actual hands, lips, tongue and body moving over hers. If she’d only known years ago what she knew now.

Sighing wearily, she ran a hand through tangled molasses tresses and wished there was a way she could go back to Graduation night and choose a different path. One that hadn’t led her to a fake marriage with a man she didn’t even recognize; one where she had managed to keep a semblance of a backbone before it was too late.

Unfortunately, she’d learned long ago that love did not assure security or even the basic necessities of life, it doesn’t afford freedom or happiness or passion and it certainly didn’t make the world go ‘round. She had been privy to far too much pain and betrayal to believe in the lie ‘happily ever after.’ And there was nothing romantic about living hand to mouth, constantly on the run from a vicious government agency determined eradicate her and her friends.

Shoving those unwelcome, heavy thoughts away, she stopped for a moment, staring at the midnight blue sky hanging heavily above her, peaking between the still and silent canopy, millions of tiny stars twinkling benignly overhead. Breathing in deeply, she let the silence wrap around her, a soothing balm to her soul after the past years of running, hiding and pretending. 

A light breeze wafted over her cooling skin, lifting the dark tendrils that had slipped from her messy bun and sent the trees creaking softly, the rustling of leaves and pine needles almost covering a slight rustling step. Almost.

Freezing, Liz’s heartbeat sped up as she heard a twig snap and she cocked her ear, her heart hammering in her chest as she spun in a slow circle, eyes darting over the quiet, darkened forest searchingly. The silence should have been her first clue that some predator was on the loose and cursed her absorption, praying that whatever was lurking in the dark was of the animal variety and not human. 

She hadn’t sensed a threat nearby when they set up camp this evening, but that didn’t mean that the Special Unit wasn’t lying in wait for them. This particular power of hers was new and ambiguous and she hadn’t yet figured out its parameters – could she sense all life or just that of the human variety? 

Liz threw a concerned look over her shoulder as she felt the press of eyes on the back of her neck and shivered, a trail of gooseflesh traveling down her spine as she started walking once more, picking up her pace slightly. She needed to get to the lake as it would be harder for whatever was lurking in the shadows to sneak up on her. If it were of the animal variety, she knew the predator would quickly lose interest once it realized she wasn’t a threat.

If it were human…well, she hadn’t really figured out what that meant or what exactly she planned to do about it. Drawing a deep breath, she squeaked when a rustle to her left caught her attention and laughed sardonically as she realized it was just the wind stirring in a nearby bush. Heart thrumming she stilled once more, sending out her senses and detecting a large, warm presence to her right bearing down on her stealthily and bolted down the path in an attempt to flee whatever had her in its sights.

Getting no more than a handful of steps, she cried out in alarm when an arm snaked out of the darkness and wrapped around her waist, yanking her against a hard male body, his other hand clamping over her lips to stifle her scream before it alerted the surrounding camps. Struggling wildly, she bucked her hips against his in an effort to break his hold and only succeeded in making him clutch tighter, squeezing the air from her lungs.

“Shhhh, Parker,” a familiar voice hissed low into her ear as her captor bound her tighter to his chest and she stilled, eyes widening as Michael’s voice drifted into her consciousness. Inhaling sharply, she tried to get her breathing under control, her mind frantically trying make sense of her situation as the man continued in a low murmur. “Do you want to announce to Max we’re not in camp?”

 _‘Michael?’_ she whispered mentally, still not certain if this was really her friend or an enemy impersonating him in the hopes that it would lull her into a false sense of security, making her capture all that much easier on him. No way in hell would she be going down without a fight if it were a shapeshifter, or worse, Rath.

 _‘Yeah, it’s me, you ninny,’_ he responded with some exasperation, loosing his hold slightly but still pinning her to his body firmly as she sagged against him, relief washing over her body in waves. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and drew in several deep breaths as her heart began to calm. _‘Why did you run? Didn’t you sense me?’_

_‘Well, gee, maybe the fact you were tracking me like some damned animal and didn’t bother to announce your presence?’_ she snarked scathingly as she dug her elbow into his stomach, smirking when he grunted with pain and frowning when he didn’t let go. _‘I can’t imagine what I was thinking. It’s not like we’re on the run from psychopathic aliens or a relentless government agency or anything. Maybe next time, I should wait just to make sure its not my ass of a friend sneaking up on me instead of running.’_

 _‘Now you’re just abusing sarcasm, Parker’_ he snorted, mentally chuckling at her acerbic retort and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her neck appreciatively. Pressing a soft kiss against the nape, he smiled against her skin when her breath snagged and her body stilled once more, unconsciously pressing into him. 

He had heard her rise and leave the tent immediately, smiling with satisfaction that his plan had worked and Maria’s snoring drove her to seek asylum elsewhere. He had a wager to collect and damned if Max or Maria were going to stand in his way of finally claiming the woman he’d secretly wanted for years.

 _‘You’ve been hanging around me too much,’_ he snickered approvingly, burying his face into the soft skin and grunted at the spike of desire that ‘hunting’ her had sent through his veins. It had been thrilling, intoxicating and added to the fire that already thrummed through his blood from their earlier encounter. 

“What the hell, Michael,” she whispered harshly, reverting to spoken communication to distance herself from the soft play of lips over sensitive skin and the ragged rush of damp breath flowing over her skin. Gasping as he pulled away and spun her around, her eyes slid shut as he pulled her into his body once more, brushing his nose over her temple, inhaling deeply as he brushed his lips over it, his tongue flicking over the thin skin teasingly. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Couldn’t let you wander in the darkness by yourself,” he grunted, stilling as electricity shot across his nerves, raw lust burning in his stomach as her scent enveloped him, that heady mix of vanilla, rain and musk that drove him insane whenever she was near. Heart hammering, his throat dried as he slid parted lips along her hairline and his nose buried in espresso silk as his hands slid over her ribs to cup her lower back. “Besides I had a promise to keep.”

“You can’t be serious,” she murmured, sighing softly as his lips brushed oh-so-lightly over hers, rubbing back and forth teasingly and desire curled through her veins, white-hot heat flaring in her loins as he rubbed against her suggestively. Swallowing thickly as his lips continued their tormenting trail over her skin, she pressed back, her hands sliding over his chest and seeking purchase around his neck as she swayed dizzily. “Here? Now? Don’t you think that’s just asking for trouble considering we were nearly caught once, not to mention Max discovering our absence last night?”

“I never joke about sex, Parker,” he murmured, his voice touched with amusement as her cheeks flushed under his heated assault and he dipped his mouth near her ear, hot breath rushing over her lobe as he swirled his tongue over the delicate flesh before suckling on it, nipping it lightly. Releasing her lobe, he trailed his lips over her jaw line, scraping his teeth along silky skin. “Besides the king won’t be a problem.”

“That’s what you said earlier,” she breathed, her heart beating wildly as his lips slid over her neck, latching onto the thin flesh fluttering over her pulse, lines of liquid fire trickling through her body with every brush of his mouth and nip of his teeth. Delving her fingers into thick, tawny waves, a breathless moan bubbled over her lips as she dug her fingers into his scalp, pressing his mouth closer to her neck. Had she said sex would kill her? She underestimated, his lips alone were enough to send her ascending to the heavens.

Grunting, Michael eagerly complied with her silent demands for more and sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, marking her skin with a light, purplish bruise before sucking on the salty, vanilla-tinged skin greedily. Relinquishing the soft, addicting skin, he pulled back to stare down at the woman in his arms and grinned at the aroused flush cresting her cheeks, loving that he was responsible for that delicate wash of color.

“Yeah, well that’s the thing with developing a rash,” he lofted airily, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, a devilish light sparkling in the depths of deep honey eyes and smirked knowingly. “You have to take Benedryl to combat the itching. Trust me when I say he and his blonde minion won’t be waking up any time soon.”

“You didn’t,” she scolded half-heartedly, trying to bite back a giggle and failing miserably as Maria’s loopy behavior at dinner became all too apparent. They had learned long ago that the hybrids, as well as changed humans, tended to have interesting reactions to alcohol and drugs of any variety. From what she could understand, their highly developed brain was much more sensitive to substance influence. But that didn’t explain Max. “He didn’t just heal it?”

“Well, Max may have had a little alien help getting to and staying asleep. Don’t worry about it, they’ll be fine in a day or two,” he snickered, rubbing against her once more before nudging her up the path and into the dense, darkened canopy, intent on fulfilling the fantasy burned into his brain earlier. Slow and sensual could wait until later; if he didn’t claim her now, he was going to explode. “Besides, I wanted to be sure we didn’t have anymore interruptions.”

“Wait,” she whispered distractedly, looking down the path and latching on the blanket she’d brought with her. Pulling away, she scooped the blanket up as he snagged her hand and dragged her into the shadows. No need to risk someone stumbling down the path and raising alarm when they found her discarded blanket, initiating a search, thinking she’d been taken by the Skins or the FBI. It might be a little difficult to explain why she and Michael were out in the woods, alone and naked; for some reason, she didn’t think we slipped would work.

“A blanket,” he observed with a wicked grin, grabbing it and dropping it to the ground as he pressed her against the tree behind them, waving his hand against the trunk to smooth the bark beforehand. Sinking down, he yanked her up against his body, rocking into the cradle as her legs wrapped around his hips, purring in the back of his throat as the friction sent a ripple of desire zinging through his blood. “I love a woman who thinks ahead. We’ll put that to use later.”

“Later?” she asked faintly, gasping when his hands raked over her body to cup her breasts through the thin cotton over her mid-thigh, lavender nightgown, the edges bunched at her hips as he nudged his way further into her frame and he teased the tips of her breasts, stroking the sensitive skin between his fingers. Damp breaths mingled as his lips descended, hovering over hers once more, soft pink flesh stroking over hers tauntingly as his hands continued to torment her nipples, pinching them gently before sliding his hands back over her ribs to her hips, shoving cotton impatiently up to her waist.

“After then,” he muttered as callused fingers slowly slid over smooth, silky thighs to cup her lace-covered sex, stroking his fingers over the damp cloth and moaned at the obvious sign of her arousal, capturing her mouth fiercely as he ripped the thin material from her hips, tossing them to the floor. Smirking as a low breathy moan bubbled over her lips, he devoured her mouth, his fingers gliding over the slick folds, teasingly circling her clit as her scent filled his nose, sending a hot wave of passion and desire pouring over his senses, rasping hoarsely. “God, you’re so wet, so ready for me.”

“Michael…” she murmured, her head swimming as he relinquished his hold on her lips, a slow fever spreading through her limbs as he continued to stroke and tease sensitive skin, his nose and lips pressed to her temple and slid her hands between them, one hand cupping and squeezing his erection as the other fumbled with the button of his jeans. 

“Yeah, baby?” he replied, pressing his lips to her ear and sighing with relief when she finally managed to undo the clasp and slid the zipper down carefully, grunting as desire exploded through his body when her fingers slid into his boxers, teasing the firm, stiff skin as she traced her lips over his jaw, scraping her teeth over his pulse. Closing his eyes, his breath snagged as her fingers deftly slid denim and cotton over his hips, soft fingertips exploring his skin thoroughly. God, he wanted this for so long and didn’t think he had the patience to be as kind or as gentle as she deserved.

“I need you,” she rasped, tilting her head to capture his lips, humming with pleasure when he deepened the kiss instantly, his tongue swirling over hers as he sunk against her body, rubbing his shaft against warm, slick skin, making them both hiss at the fire that leapt through their still open connection. Nipping at his lips when they finally broke for air, she slid her hands under his shirt, loving the way his muscles rippled under her fingers, her nails biting into his lower back as she gasped out. “Now.”

“As you wish,” he chuckled huskily, lifting her slightly and impaling her onto his cock, both gasping as the snug, slick flesh enveloped him, eliciting a frisson of desire dancing across their bond. Stilling in order to give her a moment to adjust, as well as allow himself a measure of control, he pressed his face against her hair, breathing heavily, lustdrunk on the scent and feel of her.

“Gasping quietly when Liz shifted her hips minutely, Michael pulled back until he was almost unseated, then sank back in with one smooth, hard thrust, ripping a wanton cry from the back of the brunette's throat. Setting a moderate, but firm pace,he pressed his nose to her temple, grunting when her legs tightened around his waist, bringing him impossibly deeper into her.

“Wanted this...wanted you for so long,” he panted against her ear, groaning when she met him thrust for thrust, impatiently urging him on with a subtle roll of her hips,encouraging him to pick up the pace. Capturing her lips, he swallowed her soft cries of pleasure, not wanting to bring unwanted attention to the two of them as he willingly picked up the pace, filling her with long, hard strokes that had Liz clutching at his shoulders, desperately chasing that edge of bliss that was just out of reach.

Their movements grew erratic, strokes becoming shallow and choppy as the pleasure and heat grew; and Michael reached between them, slowly teasing Liz's clit with tiny, feather-like circles that sent her shooting over the edge. Sealing his mouth over hers, he drank down her cries as he thrust once, twice, thrice more and then stiffened himself, back bowing when pleasure shot across his nerves, washing over him in wave after wave of heat, bliss and sweet surrender. Slumping against one another, Michael barely kept to his feet as he pressed Liz deeper into the trunk of the tree.

Lifting his head, he stared into hazy ebony eyes and smirked, reveling in her mussed hair, damp, flushed skin and puffy, kiss-swollen lips. Brushing a soft kiss to her mouth, he smiled when she returned it with fervor, and they shared languid kiss after languid kiss until their breath evened and he thought he could stand without collapsing. Uncoupling them gently, Michael set Liz on her feet and held her upright when she wobbled slightly, her knees still a bit shaky and tried to get her feet under her. Once he was certain she could remain standing under her own weight, he pulled away and bent, scooping up the blanket that had fallen, unattended, to their feet.

“So I...” Liz rasped, smoothing her hands through her hair nervously and looked up at him through her lashes, her lip between her teeth and darkened brown eyes leaking her sudden uncertainty. “I guess we should go back to the camp.”

“On the contrary,” he whispered, snagging her around the waist and pulling her flush against his body, pressing a hard kiss against her lips, erasing the self-doubt that had been clouding her eyes. “I was thinking we should find some place private, and a bit more comfortable. I'm not quite done with you yet, woman.”


End file.
